Wireless cellular-based communication has become a primary source of communication for many people, particularly when travelling outside of the home or office. In these situations, people rely on availability of a wireless cellular network to communicate with family, friends, emergency responders, doctors, or roadside assistance. One disadvantage of wireless cellular networks is that they have a limited communication range. For example, when travelling outside of a city, a user of a mobile device may be out of range of a wireless cellular network and may be unable to communicate.
In another example, a wireless cellular network that would otherwise be available may be unusable due to a disaster that has disabled a base station of the wireless cellular network (e.g. cell tower). For example, after a natural disaster, base stations of a network may be damaged, or power may be cut off leading to loss of network availability. Because of the limited communication range, a user device may be unable to reach an unaffected base station of the network and, thus, also unable to communicate remotely.